


Dog Day Afternoon

by Satine86



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward POV, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, Mild Spoilers 5x09, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: It wasn’t like Edward was pleased with this arrangement either.





	Dog Day Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagee/gifts).



> For kagee who wanted Edward and Ed bonding. Then it just turned silly.

First was the pacing. Then the muttering. And finally the tearing at his hair. 

“He always does this,” Ed muttered. “How am I supposed to finish my work” -- a sharp jab to the confusing mess of things on the table -- “and watch you at the same time?” He concluded his ranting by squatting down in front of Edward, seated in his bed. 

It wasn’t like Edward was pleased with this arrangement either. This place was new, and it smelled strange, and he couldn’t chew on _anything_. It was a form of torture. He watched blandly as Human Ed (what kind of name was Human Ed anyway?) stood up and tried to go back to his work. Whatever that was. Edward settled down in his bed and shut his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that everything around him was different, and that Papa was gone. 

“Do you know where he’s gone?” This time Human Ed’s voice was softer, it was nice. Edward opened his eyes and saw that he was squatting in front of the bed again. Slowly Human Ed reached out and started scratching Edward behind the ear, in the good place. That was nice too. “He probably doesn’t tell you anything either.” 

Papa told him lots of things. Everything in fact. Although Edward couldn’t tell Human Ed that. He might get jealous. So he huffed a sigh and shut his eyes again.

“Yeah, didn’t think so.” Human Ed gave him another few scratches and then stood up to return his tinkering and clanging and cursing. That was starting to feel normal. At least normal enough for a nap. 

Edward was woken from his sleep when Papa returned from his important meeting -- or Jim’s important meeting -- and Human Ed cried out. 

“You have a black eye!” 

“It’s fine.”

“It is not fine, Oswald!” 

“At least I wasn’t shot.”

“Who was shot!?” 

The question was left unanswered as Papa crouched down beside Edward and started scratching along his collar. 

“Hello, Edward. I missed you.” 

“Oswald, who was shot?” Human Ed cried indignantly. 

Edward didn’t much care, it was nice that Papa was back. That meant they could go home where there weren’t strange smells and he had more toys to chew. Although it didn’t sound like they would be returning home anytime soon, judging by the bickering going on and how Human Ed kept insisting to look at Papa’s eye. 

Although soon it started to fade into nothingness as Edward drifted on to sleep again. The bickering was very normal. It was nice.


End file.
